Undertale - Goten's Adventure! Reboot
by RpAlPaIyDeXrX67
Summary: Undertale - Goten's Adventure! A better version, for sure. Goten and Trunks' sparring session ends up with Goten trapped in the Underground. He meets new friends, such as Frisk, and new enemies, such as Flowey! What adventures will happen here, and what is this new evil Goten is feeling?


"HAH!"

Goten's fist clashed with Trunks' own. A thunderous "boom" sounded from the force built up of the two Super Saiyans' collision. The two jumped back.

Goten and Trunks, catching their breath, kept their distances. Neither of them prepared for the fight ahead.

"Trunks, Super Saiyan 2 is cool and all, but you're not getting any stronger," Goten stated. "You might as well just be a Super Saiyan."

Trunks smirked. "That's because this _is_ Super Saiyan, dummy."

"Oh," Goten said. "Good, because you're not very strong."

"I was holding back," Trunks laughed. "A lot."

Trunks' aura burst to life. Goten's came next. They both stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

After what seemed to be minutes, Goten dashed to Trunks with his fist ready.

* * *

"Hah!" Goten cried, swinging his fist at Trunks. Trunks crouched low to dodge the attack and responded with an upward-kick to Goten's chest. Goten quickly fired a ki blast before the attack could connect, forcing Trunks to retract his leg so he could properly block the attack. As the ball of energy exploded, Goten sprung backward, spinning in the air, to create distance between the two fighters.

Waiting for the smoke to clear Goten held up his guard, expecting Trunks to appear at any moment.

When the smoke was almost fully-clear a ball of ki sped towards Goten.

Goten tried to swat it away, but the energy grew unstable. It exploded in his face.

After the smoke cleared Trunks appeared and planted his fist deep into Goten's stomach.

"Gahk!" Goten choked.

Trunks removed his fist and backed away. Goten fell to his knees, coughing.

"Wow, Goten," Trunks chuckled.

Blood ran from the corner of Goten's mouth. It began to form a pool, and the grass under him stained red.

* * *

Goten and Trunks' battle moved from area to area.

They were in the Wastelands, then the Deserts, and even Master Roshi's Island. He didn't appreciate that though.

Now in the mountains, the two attacked, blocked, and dodge the string of combos they unleashed on each other.

Goten found it to be harder to land a hit on Trunks now. Trunks was also landing more blows at a faster pace.

Goten blocked another of Trunk's attacks, and countered with a horizontal kick. Trunks was sent back a few feet from Goten.

As Goten caught his breath, he noticed that Trunks wasn't showing any signs of fatigue. In fact, it seemed he hadn't taken much damage.

"I'm sure you're beginning to notice by now," Trunks said, snapping Goten back into reality. "The clear difference in our power."

"W...Why?" Goten asked, puzzled. He had no idea as to why Trunks' power had increased by so much. "How are you-"

"Think about it," Trunks interrupted. "Obviously, I'm slowly ascending to Super Saiyan 2."

Goten's eyes widened in shock.

"No... It can't be," Goten said, trembling.

Trunks smirked again. "I think I've kept you waiting long enough, Go-ten." He dragged out the "Go" part of Goten's name.

 **"HAAAHHH!"**

* * *

Goten couldn't help but fear the power being generated before him. He was, literally, shaking in his boots.

Trunks' cry, a call to the power within him, was enough to chill Goten's bones.

" _Th-There's no way I can compete with that!_ " Goten thought to himself.

Trunks' hair stood up, creating a spike-like look. His eyes became a sharper shade of teal. His muscles pumped up, becoming more toned. He generated a secondary lightning aura around his original yellow aura, which covered most of Goten's view.

 **"HAAAAHH!"**

Trunks shouted out a final time before the area was covered in a bright, white light.

* * *

After the area cleared, Trunks was revealed. It was nothing like Goten had seen ever before. It was definitely different from Super Saiyan 3, but it was still a sight to see.

"Well, what do you think?" Trunks asked his friend, who was absolutely speechless. "I thought so."

"Well, since this is my second time using this form, I need to train it." Trunks smirked, looking at Goten. "I guess you can be my sparring partner."

Before Goten had a chance to respond, Trunks vanished from sight.

"Over here."

Goten sprung forward, narrowly dodging Trunks' fist aimed for his lower back.

Goten turned around and sprayed a barrage of ki blasts in Trunks' direction. Trunks dashed straight though them. His head collided with Goten's chin, making him back up.

"Haah!" Trunks shouted, kicking Goten upwards.

"Awk..!" Goten let out.

Before Goten could get away, Trunks grabbed on his foot.

Trunks whipped Goten to the ground.

"Damn, I never knew that a fight could get so one-sided!" Trunks laughed.

He held his palm above Goten's motionless body.

"Good luck."

Trunks rapidly fired ki blasts onto Goten, making him scream in the agony he felt all over himself.

* * *

Goten took to the air, flying away from the battle grounds. Trunks gave Goten one minute, exactly 60 seconds, to hide.

"Damn it!" Goten cursed this moment. He hadn't expected a Super Saiyan 2 to completely tower over him in power.

Goten found himself hiding inside of a cave. It wasn't a very safe cave, as there was a huge pit right next to him.

"Oh well. Beggars can't be choosers," Goten said as he completely hid his power level. He even dropped to his base form.

He didn't want to fall asleep. Sure, he was exhausted, but that would be a mistake that would come back to bite him. But...

 **He couldn't help it.**

* * *

 **. . .**

"Wakey, wakey," Goten heard.

With some trouble, he opened his eyes.

Sure enough, it was a mistake.

"T-Trunks?!" Goten exclaimed, surprised and afraid.

"Uh-huh," Trunks said. "You know, you're not that good at playing hide and seek."

Trunks held out his palm. A yellow ball of energy formed.

"Tr-Trunks?" Goten barely managed to get out.

Trunks smirked again. "I win."

The massive amount of ki charging in his palm exploded outward. In the form of a beam, the attack devoured Goten.

Going straight through the edges of the hole, the yellow wave of energy guided Goten towards the bottom of the hole.

Trunks reverted to his base form.

"Maybe I took it a bit too far?"

* * *

Goten's descent was a fast one. The fall seemed to last forever.

Maybe the pit was literally bottomless?

" _Damn it..._ " Goten thought. "Damn it... Trunks!"

It felt like Goten began to fall faster.

* * *

A loud crash disturbed many residents of the Ruins, including a certain little flower.

Flowey traveled to the Underground's entrance. The giant hole in the sky.

What Flowey saw surprised him, yet at the same time he couldn't help but smile. His evil grin. The one he makes when something goes his way, or when there's new prey in the Underground.

* * *

 **Heyo, RpAlPaIyDeXrX67 here. Welcome to the New Version of Undertale: Goten's Adventure! I'm glad I restarted this story, I now have a much better grip on the events. I also think I can do MUCH more here than I could with the older version. Anyways, thanks for stopping by! Until next time!**


End file.
